Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connection box which is used in an information processing apparatus such as a super computer and a server, and which performs relay connection between optical paths.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2013-194631, filed on Sep. 19, 2013, No. 2013-237416, filed on Nov. 15, 2013, No. 2014-096355, filed on May 7, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, in the field of high performance computing (HPC), there has been an increasing demand for a technology which allows a large capacity of data to be transmitted rapidly. As a technology which can satisfy this demand, an optical transmission technology using an optical fiber has attracted attention.
An information processing apparatus such as a super computer and a server requires complicated wiring which uses many optical fibers. In order to build this optical wiring, a module for relay connection is used in some cases (see Published Japanese Translation No. 2005-500565 of the PCT International Publication). In addition, an optical connection box is known which has a structure in which a housing accommodates a plurality of optical connectors which are to be connected to a counterpart device.
However, the information processing apparatus requires the complicated wiring which uses many optical fibers. Therefore, even if the module for relay connection is used, building work for the optical wiring needs much time and effort. In addition, it is also necessary to improve reliability of the relay connection.
The optical connection box has many optical connectors to be connected to the counterpart device. Accordingly, in some cases, it is not easy to reliably connect the optical connectors to the counterpart device.